La Brigade SOS et le Fou dans la Boîte
by DieterHoffmann
Summary: Alors que les vacances d'été se terminent, Kyon espère sincèrement pouvoir passer du temps tranquille. C'est sans compter sur Haruhi, qui a en tête une nouvelle lubie: pourchasser une cabine téléphonique bleue qu'elle a aperçue dans le parc. Rien de plus étrange que d'habitude? Si seulement...


Enfin ! Nous avions repris les cours. Après un été aussi agité, la rude montée qui mène au lycée Kita m'avait presque manqué. Il faut dire que passer ses vacances avec Haruhi Suzumiya n'est pas de tout repos et, malgré le fait que j'aie commencé à m'habituer à l'étrange, j'avais vraiment hâte de revenir à une vie paisible –du moins aussi paisible que faire se peut lorsqu'on fréquente un phénomène pareil !

Ainsi, en ce beau jour de septembre, une semaine après la reprise et sans alertes depuis, je me préparais à passer un vendredi tout à fait normal, avec son lot d'ennui. Quel bonheur !

Enfin, ça c'était compter sans Haruhi bien sûr.

Lorsque j'ai passé le seuil de la salle de classe et que je l'ai vue assise là, bras croisés d'un air satisfait, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux brillants, j'ai su que la pause venait de prendre fin.

« Hé bien, t'as l'air terriblement joyeuse ce matin, fis-je remarquer.

-Évidemment ! s'exclama-t-elle en réponse. Et tu le seras aussi quand je t'aurais expliqué ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin ! »

_J'en doute, mais vas-y, déballe_, pensai-je en mon for intérieur.

« Figure-toi, enchaîna Haruhi, que j'ai vécu une rencontre du troisième type ! Je me suis levée avec un drôle de pressentiment ce matin, alors j'ai fait un détour et je suis passée près du parc à côté de la gare pour venir en cours. »

_Et t'arrive encore à être en avance sur moi, qui ne flâne jamais ?_

« Et là, j'ai assisté à un truc parfaitement incroyable ! Au milieu des arbres près de l'étang, il y avait… une cabine téléphonique !

-Rien d'exceptionnel jusque-là, même si c'est vrai que les cabines se font rares depuis l'arrivée des portables…

-Oui mais cette boîte-là était tout en bois, peinte en bleu et surtout elle avait le mot « POLICE » et un tas d'autres trucs en anglais écrits dessus ! Dingue, non ?

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'une cabine de police anglaise prenait le frais dans le parc ?

-Parfaitement ! Et tu sais pas le meilleur ? J'ai voulu m'approcher en contournant un bouquet d'arbres, et là j'ai entendu un bruit terrible, un peu comme un moteur de vieille camionnette qui peine à démarrer… Et quand je suis sortie des buissons, la boîte avait disparu ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? »

J'avoue que je ne trouvais rien à dire. C'était tellement incongru que je voyais mal comment faire un commentaire.

« Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que c'était un décor en carton pour une promotion de film, ou autre chose du genre ?

-Pas moyen ! Même si c'était du polystyrène expansé, il aurait fallu des gens pour la déplacer hors de vue or, j'étais complètement seule dans le parc, j'ai vérifié. Et il n'y avait aucune trace là où la cabine s'était posée. Pas un brin d'herbe foulé, pas une fleur écrasée, rien !

-Incroyable en effet.

-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Ça aurait pu être un vaisseau spatial, ou une machine à remonter dans le temps !

-Je crois surtout que t'as eu des hallucinations. T'as mangé quelque chose ce matin ? »

Soudain vexée de ne pas être prise au sérieux dans son délire, notre petite déesse en herbe s'est rassise, a fait la moue d'un air dépréciatif et s'est mise à regarder par la fenêtre. J'avais peut-être été un peu brusque. Mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de m'excuser, car le professeur entra dans la classe. Et par la suite, à chaque pause –même à midi- Haruhi s'éclipsa.

Après les cours, notre chef bien-aimé se leva en coup de vent et me donna rendez-vous au local. Aaah… Je peux pas dire que ça m'avait manqué, mais c'était devenu tellement habituel de retrouver les autres membres de la Brigade SOS dans cette salle du vieux bâtiment des arts que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir dans mon élément alors que je poussais la porte.

« Bonjour Kyon ! »

Ah, la voix charmante de Mikuru m'avait manqué aussi ! Aujourd'hui encore, elle était habillée en soubrette. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer sa docilité vis-à-vis des directives tyranniques d'Haruhi –laquelle n'était pas encore là.

Itsuki était là lui aussi, s'adonnant aux joies du jeu de solitaire, mais Yuki par contre brillait par son absence. La chaise qu'elle occupait d'habitude, à lire d'un air parfaitement impassible, me paraissait douloureusement vide.

« Où est passée notre extraterrestre préférée ? finis-je par demander en prenant place autour de la table.

-Si tu parles de Yuki, me répondit Itsuki de son air toujours joyeux, je ne l'ai pas vue de toute la journée.

-Ah ? Tu penses qu'elle est malade ?

-J'en doute. Mais peut-être a-t-elle encore besoin de repos. Même quand on est l'interface d'une entité universelle omnisciente, on ne se remet pas si facilement de presque six siècles de boucle temporelle… »

_Tu m'en diras tant._

L'incident de la fin août. Voilà comment on avait fini par surnommer ces quinze jours de vacances qui s'étaient mises à se répéter sans cesse parce que Haruhi ne trouvait pas d'activité vraiment originale pour occuper sa dernière quinzaine de congés. Heureusement, après quinze mille cinq-cents trente-deux cycles, j'ai eu l'idée lumineuse de proposer qu'on finisse nos devoirs de vacances ensemble. C'était si simple, et pourtant… Il m'avait fallu plus de cinq-cents nonante-cinq ans pour y penser. Et le fait que notre mémoire ait disparu à chaque _reset_ n'est pas une excuse… Yuki, elle, a vécu toute cette boucle en s'en rappelant chaque seconde. Et comme Itsuki, je ne pense pas que même elle puisse sortir indemne d'une expérience pareille.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Haruhi fit son entrée avec son indémodable :

« Les gars, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! »

Nous nous assîmes donc, résigné en ce qui me concerne, et Haruhi ayant pris sa place de cheffe nous exposa sa rencontre du matin.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais mais j'avais l'épouvantable impression que, malgré l'improbabilité du récit, Itsuki ou Mikuru viennent à tiquer. Et lorsque Haruhi en arriva à la description de la boîte bleue, je ne fus pas déçu. Regardant notre jolie soubrette comme à mon habitude, je constatai que cette cabine mystérieuse semblait la perturber profondément. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et elle serra le plateau qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine. Elle semblait partagée entre l'ébahissement et une sorte de… terreur mystique ? C'était la seule chose qui m'est passée par l'esprit pour décrire son état.

« Voilà toute l'histoire ! conclut Haruhi. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

-Ma foi, c'est vraiment très étrange, réagit Itsuki avec détachement.

-Parfaitement ! Et c'est pourquoi je propose que nous partions à la chasse ! Une cabine bleue qui apparaît et disparaît, ce ne peut qu'être louche ! Je suis sûre que les extraterrestres l'ont envoyée en éclaireur afin de préparer leur premier contact avec nous ! »

Et alors que la cheffe se perdait en conjectures sous l'œil indulgent de notre esper, je m'approchai de Mikuru. La pauvre semblait soudainement très pensive, et un peu agitée.

« Tout va bien, Mikuru ? »

Elle sursauta, comme si je venais de la tirer d'un rêve. Puis, agitant la main, elle me répondit :

« Ah, oui oui, je t'assure… Je réfléchissais, c'est tout… »

Mais je voyais bien que quelque chose d'autre se passait dans sa tête.

C'est sans surprise qu'Haruhi nous donna rendez-vous le lendemain, à huit heures pile, à la gare. Et c'est sans surprises non plus que j'étais en retard malgré mes quinze minutes d'avance, et que j'ai dû payer ma tournée. Après cela, le commandant Suzumiya nous répartit en trois groupes –Yuki était de retour parmi nous- dont un composé de moi seul. Elle ne m'avait jamais fait un coup pareil, mais j'avoue que j'étais aussi intérieurement fier : m'envoyer enquêter seul sous-entendait qu'elle me croyait capable d'agir sans fainéanter. Malheureusement, en ce samedi où la chaleur était encore écrasante, je sentais que j'allais la décevoir.

Et effectivement, je passai la plus grande partie de ma matinée à errer sans but et à boire des jus de fruits sur des bancs afin de me soustraire à la canicule. Enfin, la patronne sonna le rappel, et je me dirigeais à nouveau vers la gare, de bien mauvaise grâce.

C'est sur le chemin du retour que j'ai remarqué un type vraiment bizarre. J'étais presque arrivé quand ce type a déboulé d'une ruelle perpendiculaire, manquant s'étaler à quelques mètres devant moi.

Un Occidental plutôt jeune, grand et dégingandé, au brushing impeccable, avec des fringues années cinquante : souliers vernis, pantalon droit, chemise simple et veste en tweed, le tout dans des nuances allant du blanc cassé au brun. Sauf son nœud papillon, d'un bleu vif même moi qui n'y entendait rien en mode, je trouvais que cet accessoire jurait avec le reste. Et pour compléter le tableau niveau bizarrerie, il avait à la main un genre de… comment dire ? Une espèce d'hybride improbable entre une poignée de sabre laser, une lampe-torche et une baguette magique, dont l'extrémité brillait d'une lueur verte et qui émettait des sons stridulants.

Se rattrapant de justesse, l'homme se redressa, tournant sur lui-même et pointant son bidule luisant comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Et là où j'ai vraiment eu peur, c'est lorsqu'il s'est dirigé droit vers moi.

« Oh ! Bonjour ! me dit-il alors dans un japonais parfait –ce qui me surprit passablement. Ne faites pas attention à moi, je ne fais que passer. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Surtout qu'il se mit à me braquer sa baguette magique dessus, l'agitant de haut en bas comme s'il me scannait.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? demandai-je finalement, agacé et un peu mal à l'aise.

-Beau temps n'est-ce pas ? Exceptionnel même, non ?

-C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud, mais on n'est encore qu'au début septembre. »

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, là ? Je tape la discute avec un étranger probablement dérangé ? Et le pire c'est que ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça ! La Brigade a vraiment déteint sur moi…_

« Vous avez raison, le froid arrivera bien assez tôt », acquiesça l'olibrius.

Soudain, il arrêta son analyse, brandit son je-ne-sais-quoi et sembla l'observer avec attention.

« Ah ! s'exclama-t-il. Intéressant… Bon. »

Il sembla hésiter.

« Si je puis me permettre une étrange question… Avez-vous récemment fréquenté une personne émettant des tachyons ?

-Des quoi ? »

Il me considéra d'un air grave, se tenant tellement près de moi que ça en devenait inconfortable.

Puis une voix féminine s'éleva de la ruelle d'où il provenait :

« Docteur ? »

En l'entendant, il s'écarta de moi. Et me sourit d'un air terriblement joyeux.

« Aucune importance. Navré du dérangement. Passez une excellente journée, jeune homme ! »

Et il s'en alla à prestes enjambées. Je ne comprenais strictement rien à ce qui venait de se produire, si ce n'était que j'avais encore une fois croisé un excentrique. Haruhi l'avait-elle attiré ?

_Non, impossible. Et pourquoi un Occidental, hein ?_

Tâchant de ne plus trop y penser, je repris mon chemin. Mais j'avais encore la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Je regardai autour de moi, afin de me convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas. Et en effet, il n'y avait plus personne aux alentours. Tout au plus, une statue dans le parc.

Assis autour d'un verre, nous fîmes notre rapport à Haruhi. Comme à son habitude, elle fut terriblement déçue de la banalité de notre petite ville. J'avais choisi de taire ma rencontre afin de nous éviter une nouvelle promenade dans la chaleur éhontée de l'après-midi. Mais malgré le manque évident de motivation de sa Brigade, Haruhi n'était pas prête à lâcher le morceau.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, on tire les groupes ! Prenez un cure-dents ! »

Coup de chance, je me retrouvai avec Yuki. Comme la première fois où nous avions mené l'enquête dans les rues, notre après-midi allait sans doute se résumer à passer à la bibliothèque municipale. Au moins ils avaient la clim', là-bas.

Cependant, alors que nous nous départions des autres, elle me déclara de sa voix monocorde :

« J'ai à te parler. Viens. »

Qui suis-je pour dire non à Yuki lorsqu'elle semble déterminée ?

C'est ainsi qu'elle me mena jusqu'à un autre café non loin, où elle attendit d'avoir bu entièrement son ice-cream-soda avant de me dire franchement :

« Je crois qu'un nouveau problème se profile. »

_Ben voyons !_

« Et qu'est-ce que notre déesse nous a encore inventé ?

-Pour une fois, il ne s'agit pas d'Haruhi. Du moins pas directement.

-Et… c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Dans les circonstances actuelles, il m'est impossible de le dire.

-Ha. Selon toi, à quoi avons-nous affaire ? »

Un long silence.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir te l'expliquer correctement. Il va te falloir attendre de te retrouver face à face avec lui pour saisir toute la complexité du personnage.

-C'est une personne ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Oh hé, je te préviens ! Je ne veux pas d'une deuxième Ryouko Asakura qui essaierait aussi de me tuer !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas de souci à te faire. Je ne laisserais personne te causer du tort. Tu as ma parole.

-Ok, Ok, j'ai saisi. Merci, Yuki. Mais tu es sûre que tu ne peux rien me dire d'autre ? »

Son silence fut tellement éloquent que je ne lui adressai plus la parole jusqu'à seize heures, heure à laquelle Haruhi en eut finalement assez de chasser des chimères.

« C'est affligeant ! s'exclama notre chef de brigade. On a fait quinze fois le tour de l'étang dans le parc, et on n'a rien vu !

-Au moins, on aura pris l'air ! exposa Itsuki, toujours de bonne humeur.

-Une boîte bleue, ça peut pas s'envoler comme ça, enfin ! C'est louche, je vous dis ! »

_Moins louche qu'une fille ignorante de ses pouvoirs qui peut enfermer ses amis dans une boucle temporelle parce qu'elle s'ennuie de ses vacances !_

Cette réflexion raviva un souvenir en moi, et je me penchai vers Yuki pour lui demander :

« Dis-moi…

-Oui ?

-Tu sais ce que c'est, un tachyon ?

-Il s'agit d'une particule théorique, une forme d'énergie émise lors de la création d'une divergence dans le tissu temporel par exemple la naissance d'un univers parallèle. Pourquoi cette question ? »

_Grillé._

« Bah, pour rien. Laisse tomber. »

Mais intérieurement, je ruminais d'obscures pensées. Un monde parallèle ? Un peu comme les espaces clos ? Et pourquoi cet homme étrange m'en avait-il parlé ?

Mais, alors qu'Haruhi nous donnait congé, je chassai ces interrogations. Je n'avais pas envie de passer ma nuit à me retourner en tentant d'interpréter les événements.

Néanmoins, c'est ce qui se passa. Mes questions restées sans réponse, ainsi que l'avertissement de Yuki, me firent avoir des rêves agités cette nuit-là.


End file.
